mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Felix
(S4E19 and S4E22) |mane = Very dark gray |coat = Light sapphire bluish gray |cutie mark = |headercolor = #C5C8D3 |headerfontcolor = #303030}} Felix, or Lucky Streak, is a male background Earth pony with a bluish gray coat, dark gray mane and tail, gold eyes, and a cutie mark of three four-leaf clovers. He is unnamed in the show, but he is named "Felix" with a trademark symbol and "Lucky Streak" in merchandise.__TOC__ Design Felix shares his design, coat, mane and tail colors with S06E09 Unnamed Earth Stallion #3, his mane and tail style, coat and mane colors, and sometimes eye color with M2 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, his design and mane and tail color with "Adante", his design and sometimes eye color with "Baritone", "Grape Crush", S07E13 Unnamed Earth Stallion #6, and S08E21 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, his design with Apple Cinnamon, Crusoe Palm, Don Neigh, Goldengrape, Neigh Sayer, Noteworthy, Red Delicious, "Cherry Strudel", "Harry Trotter", "Welch / Cloudy Haze", S04E08 Unnamed Earth Stallion #8, S05E06 Unnamed Earth Stallion #16, S05E09 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, S05E26 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, S06E18 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, S06E22 Unnamed Earth Stallion #5, S07E13 Unnamed Earth Stallion #7, and S08E08 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, and sometimes S04E20 Unnamed Earth Stallion #4, S04E20 Unnamed Earth Stallion #7, S04E22 Unnamed Earth Stallion #8, and S04E24 Unnamed Earth Stallion #8, his mane and tail style and sometimes eye color with Whitewash and sometimes "Thorn", his mane and tail style with Cerulean Skies, Prism Glider, Rainbow Blaze, Rainbow Swoop, "Log Jam", and S06E22 Unnamed Earth Stallion #9, his mane style and cutie mark with S04E08 Unnamed Earth Stallion #2, his mane style with S01E16 Unnamed Pegasus Stallion #1, Aries, and sometimes S04E20 Unnamed Earth Stallion #5 and S04E20 Unnamed Earth Stallion #6, his tail style with Bright Bulb, Comet Tail, Emerald Green, Rare Find, Roger Silvermane, Stormfeather, "Chocolate Haze", "Klein", "Silver Script", "Written Script", and S04E22 Unnamed Unicorn Stallion #3, his coat and mane colors and cutie mark with Lucky Clover/Shamrock, his coat and mane colors with "Pine Breeze" and S06E22 Unnamed Earth Stallion #10, and his cutie mark with S04E08 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1 and sometimes Business Savvy. Depiction in the series .]] Felix first appears as a Pegasus pony in Sonic Rainboom, working at the Cloudsdale weather factory. He later makes brief appearances on the way to and at the Grand Galloping Gala in The Best Night Ever. In Putting Your Hoof Down, Felix appears at the Ponyville marketplace with Sweetie Drops. In For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils, he appears - with blue eyes - attending the Cutie Mark Crusaders' play. In Trade Ya!, Felix appears briefly at the Rainbow Falls Traders Exchange, again with blue eyes. Appearances Times are approximate. Other depictions IDW comics Felix appears on the Mount Monument observation deck on page 12. On page 8, he appears trying to gain entry into Princess Eris' casino. Merchandise In Enterplay's collectible card game, Felix is named on his own card, the Gen Con Indy 2013 demo version of which lists him as "Felix" with a trademark symbol, the α #41 R version of which lists him as "Lucky Streak", and both versions of which show him with gold eyes and list his quote "Luck is 1% good fortune and 99% serendipity. Or is it the other way around?" Quotes page 8}} Gallery See also * * *Ponies with a similar name: Fire Streak, Lightning Streak, Lucky Clover, Lucky Dreams, Lucky Star, Lucky Swirl Category:Background characters Category:Fan-named characters